


The First Birthday Without Tony Stark | Tony Stark不在后的第一个生日

by Kidolle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/Kidolle
Summary: After the Endgame comes the first Tony Stark's birthday without Tony Stark
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The First Birthday Without Tony Stark | Tony Stark不在后的第一个生日

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我去年写的了，又到了史总的生日，先把去年写的这篇搬过来，考虑考虑今天之内或许能写个"铁总不在之后的第二个生日"搞成series？

祝史总生日快乐！

这不是刀真的不是（。

\------

Morgen放学后回到家里，发现桌上摆着一个蛋糕。

“今天是你爸爸的生日。”Pepper告诉她，“Tony以前很喜欢过生日的，他会办很大的宴会，在桌上摆满纸杯蛋糕，后来他太忙了，不常过生日，但他还是很喜欢蛋糕，去年把你赶去睡觉之后，你生日蛋糕的最后一块其实是他吃掉的。”

晚上Morgan睡不着，偷溜出自己的房间，躲在楼梯栏杆后面看到Pepper坐在沙发上对着电视发呆。

电视没有开。

Morgan悄悄下了两步台阶，从另一个方向看到Pepper手里抱着钢铁头盔，是晚上吃蛋糕时放在桌子的另一端的那个。

晚上一起吃蛋糕时，Pepper对着那个头盔说，生日快乐。

现在，Pepper对着头盔，静静的说：“Tony，我很想你。”

Morgan轻轻地跑过去，抱住了她。

\------

Rhodes早早结束了对新兵的特训，回了自己的房间，开了一瓶酒。第二天还要带兵执行任务，所以他只给自己倒了一杯。

他的床边放着一个手提箱，那是改进后的折叠式战争机器的盔甲。Tony从来不愿意给战争机器设计和马克系列一样的功能，“我是最酷的，你只能当第二酷的。”彼时Tony喝的醉醺醺的，Rhodes被气坏了的Pepper叫来处理这个“无法交流的醉鬼”，半是好气半是好笑的扶着他走过地上狼藉的酒杯玻璃。客厅一角放着钢铁侠的盔甲，Rhodes也许是多看了两眼，看起来醉的不清醒的Tony却注意到他的视线，拍着他的肩膀对他大笑说，钢铁侠是我，你只能用战争机器这种没那么酷的盔甲。但过了一会又说，有一天我会把这些最酷的装甲都给你。Rhodes只当他是喝多了胡说八道，并不知道那时的Tony已经是钯中毒晚期，背地里其实准备好了盔甲的技术和使用权限的交接手续。

灭霸一战胜利的半个月后，世界恢复正常运转，Rhodes刚复职没多久，突然同时接到军方和神盾局的联络。Tony是真的把盔甲给了他，他把马克系列的所有设计、所有技术全部移交给战争机器机型，从他确定死亡那一刻起即刻生效。Rhodes对着那份文件上Tony Stark张扬的签名，觉得双腿微微发抖，难以支撑自己的重量，跌坐在椅子上。

现在，Rhodes对着空荡荡的房间举着杯子，没来由的想起和Tony大二时的生日派对，派对后半夜Tony就不见人影，凌晨一点给他打电话让他去二十公里外给他交保释金，开车去，因为他自己的车被扣了。

“我真是从大学开始跟着你收拾烂摊子到现在。”Rhodes苦笑了一声，走到桌边，碰了碰另一个杯子。

\-------

最终之战结束之后，Clint离开了神盾局。

其实特工部门没那么容易离开，准确说，他还处于观察期，没完全离开神盾，何况他的另一重身份“浪人”也让他不能太快获得自由身。他甚至见到了所有人都一度以为死去的Coulson，但他经历又失去了太多了，甚至连照着Coulson或者Fury那张脸来一拳的欲望都没有。他只沉默地把自己的弓和箭筒拍在了Fury的桌上，转身走开，余光好像看到Coulson想说什么，被Fury伸出一只手制止了。

离职特工在观察期期间不得经常外出，Clint深知这一点，他感觉自己好像是处于一个长期休假，每天在农场里劈柴、干活，闲下来时看一看无关痛痒的娱乐新闻。

“叮——”

“Daddy你的手机响了！”

Clint放下收拾到一半的箱子，接过女儿递过来的手机，以为是Laura给自己发的短信或是什么——她刚刚出门采购，一般来讲这时候会发消息让他查看冰箱里的存货。

> _**提醒事项：** 全天事件：今天是 Tony Stark的生日。_

Clint愣了一秒。

“怎么了，爸爸？”

“...没事，是妈妈问我橱柜里里的蛋黄酱还剩多少，你去看看。”

他放下手机，搬起刚刚收到一半的箱子，突然想起很久以前他们因为奥创事件来避难，被Laura开玩笑似的拍过不少照片。楼上房间里好像有几个相框是空的，Clint一边把箱子搬到地下室，一边这么想着。

\------

Thor挺喜欢太空的，就像他走之前对Sif说过的那样，他想尝试一把自己决定的道路。

阿斯加德和地球的时间其实不完全一样，在他很久之前和Jan在一起时，Jan曾经拉着他去吃点缀着某种不能吃的某种软性固体的点心，说那一天是她二十多年前出生的日子，中庭人在这样的日子都会吃蛋糕。

之后他变得经常造访地球，开始是因为Jan，后来是因为复仇者们。

他发现自己的队友们也会像Jan一样，在一些特定的日子吃蛋糕，只不过队友们不会在蛋糕上点缀需要引燃的明火装饰品，中庭物品蜡烛。

Thor很喜欢蛋糕，他一度在阿斯加德推广这种食物，提议仙宫的人们也定下一些特殊的日子以食用这种食物。他还派人给牢里的Loki也送去一份带蜡烛装饰的蛋糕，Loki退回来的盘子里，蜡烛断成了两截，他只能以这种方式表达自己的不满。

现在他在太空了，在他终于适应了地球的日历之后，又来到了太空，队友们似乎也不使用中庭人的记录方法，也没有类似中庭人的出生纪念日这样需要配合点心的节日。

Thor有一些可惜，但更多的是对未知旅途的期待。当他和队友的那只兔子（“该死的我不是兔子！”）提起这种习俗时，兔子用一种以动物来说能表现出的最不可思议的神情告诉他：“没错，我们不过那种节日，那是甜的，我不觉得你应该吃那个。”

\-----

Bruce留在纽约待了半年，和Scott一起协助神盾局处理一些科技方面的事务，包括对时空流的监测。

一切步入正轨之后，他再次把自己和Hulk分离开，和Hulk达成了和解，以人类形态离开了纽约，回到自己最开始的无国境医生的组织里。

上个月他治好了一个女孩的妈妈，今天那个女孩带了一大杯甜菜汁和好几块手制点心来找他，说今天是她的生日，这是其他人给她的，她舍不得吃，带来和医生一起尝。

“谢谢。”

Bruce摘下眼镜，摸了摸女孩有点蓬乱的头发，笑了。

\-----

Peter回到了学校，但他其实没有完全准备好开始新生活。

Pepper和Happy都来看过他，他能通过梅姨每天对他微笑的方式看出她在担心。

Peter告诉所有人他没事，他只能这么说。

今天真是太糟糕的一天了，Peter在课上发呆被老师点名了，回家一路上都在心不在焉以至于公交坐过了站，一路晃晃悠悠回家时帮一个女孩追回被抢走的包，女孩拿到钱包后没有第一时间谢谢他，而是问他：“你真的是蜘蛛侠吗，是不是原来的蜘蛛侠已经死了，你只是穿上了他的衣服，好让我们不要那么难过。”

Peter瞥到她包上挂着的缅怀钢铁侠粉丝挂件，落荒而逃。

晚上Peter坐在自己的床上，抱着自己装制服的书包，想了一会，还是翻出了手机，翻出那个因为很久不联系排在最底层的号码，发了一条短信。

“生日快乐，Stark先生。”

\----

  
  
Steve发现自己在怀念曾经在Tony的生日派对上吃到的法式草莓挞。  
  
  
那是一次很大的派对，是典型的Tony Stark风格，复仇者们被邀请，还有很多其他人也来到了派对，因为Pepper说Stark工业需要一些公开的大型活动，Steve并不是很能理解其中的利害关系，但毕竟Pepper才是那个周旋一切的人，所以他只是穿上了自己或许是最适合应对这种场合的西装和Nat一起抵达了Tony的别墅，举着杯子和Thor拼酒，倚在吧台边和Bruce聊天，偶尔能看到Tony穿梭在远远的大厅那边和别人碰杯。  
  
  
派对结束后Steve留了下来，坐在灯灭了一半的吧台前，Bruce和Natasha去了天台吹风，Clint倚在沙发上睡着了，Thor说要见识真正的中庭战士跟着Rhodes一起出了门，所以当Tony亲了亲Pepper的脸送她离开再回来之后，只有Steve在等他。  
  
  
“哈，队长，玩的开心吗？”兴许是光线或是别的，小胡子男人看起来脸色微红，走路的姿势介于慢走和轻跳之间。  
  
  
“我很开心，谢谢你邀请我们。”Steve很真诚的如此回答道。或许还是显得太过礼貌，Tony对他的答案作出一个装出来的不满神情，随即又大大的笑开，“喜欢今晚的点心吗，我在那边忙着应付其他人甚至都没吃到最后一块法式草莓挞，这可真是不公平，我最喜欢那个了。”  
  
  
Tony看起来很开心，异常的开心，Steve猜测他是有一点醉，但应该是那种好的醉酒，这样的Tony看起来很放松也很满足，让Steve也跟着觉得轻松和满足。  
  
  
“你是说那个银色小碟子上摆着的那些有乳酪和草莓块的点心吗？那确实很好吃，我想我吃到了最后一块。”Steve笑了起来，甚至允许自己回忆了一下那块点心的口感。  
  
  
Tony的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大了一些，很快又因为笑意带上了弧度，“嘿你不能这么对我，炫耀别人错失的东西，这不道德！”他故意夸张的叫嚷着，用上了不完全必要的过多的肢体动作，眼睛被吧台前的灯光照的有些发亮，整个人显得滑稽又很柔和。  
  
  
这真的毫无道理，但Tony这样故意的为一块点心控诉Steve是如何背弃了道德标杆应有的准则时，Steve发现自己非常想吻他。  
  
  
于是他这么做了，他内心道德标杆的那一部分为自己做出这样突然的举动有些许不安，但剩下的部分被某种类似法式草莓挞的柔软而甜蜜的情感充满了，他突然很怀念那种柔软清甜的点心。  
  
  
Tony没有抵抗或是推开他什么的，或者说，他甚至连基本的惊讶的停顿都没有，在Steve倾身贴上了他的嘴唇时，Tony只是非常自然的将手揽进了他的头发，加深了这个吻。  
  
  
“……所以，你吃了最后一块。”在他们分开之后，Tony另一只手依然抓着Steve的胳膊，Steve发现自己也不是很想放开Tony的腰。  
  
  
“没错，最后一块，它看起来可怜兮兮的，我以为是没有人想要而剩下的，为了不浪费。” Tony在Steve这么说的时候笑着捏了捏他的胳膊，那有点痒，但Steve很喜欢。“或许我可以补偿你，我可以给你买新的。”  
  
  
“得了吧大兵，你根本不知道去哪能找到那么好的点心师。”Tony又懒洋洋的从Steve那里偷了一个吻，并在Steve试图再次加深这个吻时捏了捏他的手退开，为此Steve发出一声失望的咕哝。“现在，把你的手从腰上松开好让我可以正常走路，我们去房间里把剩下的事情干完，让我猜猜你除了偷走了我最后一块草莓挞还干了点别的什么没有。”  
  
  
那之后Steve知道了很多Tony喜欢的点心，法式草莓挞、乳酪蛋糕、奶油泡芙……在一起度过的许多时间里，Tony带着他认识了所有自己喜欢的点心。  
  
  
和很多人想法不同，Steve其实非常喜欢吃甜食，只不过他能在摄入身体必需的营养和规律饮食的基础上很好的控制糖分摄入。Tony正相反，他不会刻意控制自己摄入的任何东西，咖啡，酒精，糖分...他只在需要时规律饮食，有针对性的锻炼身体，在大部分时候，Tony是那个不分时间地点吃零食的人，不管是蓝莓干还是甜甜圈。  
  
  
上一次Tony的生日派对过去多久了呢，Steve发现自己甚至需要数一会才能知道具体年份，内战之后他再没见过Tony，他给Tony发了祝他生日快乐的短信，还没能等到Tony愿意回复他的消息，先接到的是Bruce的来电。那之后是战争，失败，无望的重建，又一次的战争.....没有人会在意谁的生日，也不会有人想到草莓挞。  
  
  
但我真的很想念那个。Steve发现自己在进行脑内对话，却不知道对方是谁。  
  
  
“我真的很紧张。”之前一直紧张的在走廊里来回踱步的Howard终于又坐回了他身边的椅子上。“我是说，我精通机械，知道如何让飞行器运作，但我从不知道如何成为一个父亲。”  
  
  
Steve微笑起来，想起曾经自己的老友捧着一束给妻子的花，被陌生人拥抱时有点诧异的神情。  
  
  
“会没事的，Howard，你会成为一个好父亲。”Steve拍了拍他的肩膀，目光回到手术室紧闭的门，和亮着显示“手术中”的指示灯。  
  
  
“我们可以一起好好保护这个孩子长大。”


End file.
